Awayuki School of Fine Arts
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: Himeno Awayuki love Hayate more then anything else in the world, but when her mother sends her off to Awayuki School of Fine Arts, She isn’t allowed to see him anymore. While she is attending the school, she meets Ahiru, a girl who can’t dance if her hear
1. Why Can't He Know?

**Hey! Thanks for entering my story! I'll try to update ASAP!**

**NOTE: This is a crossover between Prêtear and Princess Tutu. If you have not heard of one of them, then I highly recommend NOT reading this story. Though it may not matter, the way I typed it, It is still nice to know who you are reading about…Correct?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prêtear or Princess Tutu or anything else, which goes to its respective people.**

**SUMMARY: Himeno Awayuki love Hayate more then anything else in the world, but when her mother sends her off to Awayuki School of Fine Arts, She isn't allowed to see him anymore. While she is attending the school, she meets Ahiru, a girl who can't dance if her heart depended on it. Himeno is stricken with regret as she to fall for the young Fakir. Will Ahiru see a heart shard in Himeno? Will Princess Tutu appear? Xover PrincessTutuPretear**

**Take Me Away**

**Chapter One: Why can't he know?**

"Hayate?" Himeno questioned his looked of pain as he lifted the heavy weight on his back.

"Hi-me-no…this is really heavy!" He said just before toppling backward a crushing the three younger knights below him.

Himeno sighed, "That's what you get if you agree to hide-n-seek. They tackle you and force you to be it." She grinned, "But I never fell over when they did it."

"Shut up! I wasn't expecting it!" He was obviously angry and embarrassed by his lack of strength that day.

"Aww, don't feel bad about it." She crouched down next to him and helped him stand, smiling.

Hajime started crying since Mannen sat on him and Shin started crying because Hajime was crying.

"-Sigh-" Himeno bent down and picked up Shin, "There, there. Don't cry. You are a big boy now, right? You can be stronger then Hayate, if you try." Hayate growled at her.

He knew she was making fun of him for loosing strength.

Hajime suddenly stopped crying and broke into laughter as Mannen started tickling him profusely.

Shin jumped from Himeno's arms and started laughing and Hajime for letting himself get caught off guard long enough for Mannen to tickle him.

Hayate smiled at the youngsters and turned away.

"Hayate?" Himeno turned to him.

"What?" He looked back at her with a scowl.

"I just wanted to know if you-" She was cut off by a shrill scream emitting from a nearby bush.

Mayune jumped into view and began running across the yard.

Himeno sat down on the bench and starred at the bush, "Wonder what happened to her."

All of the sudden, Himeno felt something rough brush against her back.

She turned to look at it and found…

"Ahhhh!" Himeno started crying as she jumped up and the giant brown and green snake slithered down the bench.

Hayate, who had not seen the snake, took a defensive position between the bench and Himeno. When he saw the snake he looked at Himeno with a glare and turned away from her.

"I'm leaving." He stated bluntly and opened a portal to Leafenia.

"Fine." Himeno crossed her arms watched as Mannen, Hajime, and Shin followed Hayate through the portal. Himeno sighed.

"Why does he get mad at me so easily?" She asked herself and she looked at the ground down hearted.

>>>

Meanwhile, Ahiru sighed as she once again. Missed a dance move. Mr. Cat moved toward her and she expertly escaped to the girls changing room. She was used to being asked to marry Mr. Cat by now but it was still really embarrassing.

She peered down the hall and saw a desk in front of the office door. She knew that the sign above it was welcoming new comers to the school. For about a month now, the school has been trying to get someone rich to join the ballet department, because _all _rich people were supposedly very good in the fine arts and always had money to spare for fundraisers.

Ahiru looked a little closer and saw a very lady-like woman standing by the desk with cell phone glued to her ear.

"Mayune, I am about to go into a meeting with the board of directors for our ballet academy. Please call me back later." She said into the phone, her voice cool and smooth.

She listened to what the other person said and then started speaking again, " Mayune, are you sure Himeno was trying t make a _move _on Hayate? She knows I wont allow her to date him, from what I've heard about him he is supposed to be 32 years old. He's too old for her." She whispered now into the phone and Ahiru was making an effort to hear her now.

The person on the other line started talking really loud that the sounds of her voice echoed down the hall to Ahiru, " You have to get her out of this house! Out to meet guys her age. Not 19 years older then her!"

"I think I have just the thing too." She grinned and hung up on the girl.

She bent down and spoke to the man at the desk, "I would like to enroll my step daughter here." She grinned.

>>>

Himeno woke up to her alarm going off for the 5th time that morning.

"Himeno! Wake up! FAMILY MEETING!" Mayune called up the stairs, too lazy to come tell her at her door.

Himeno grunted and stood up, starring at the clock, 9:12 am.

Half an hour later Himeno entered the dining room and saw Natsue's eyes follow her until she sat in the chair across from her.

Amazingly, the chair wasn't rigged to fall apart today.

"Mother, you're back! How was the meeting at the ballet school 100 miles away?" Himeno asked casually as she started eating the tall stack of pancakes that sat on the table in front of her.

"It went nicely, and I enrolled you there. You start tomorrow and leave tonight." She explained with that same cool voice that she always had.

"That's nice…Wait WHAT?" Himeno cried out, her pancake stack fell over as though reacting to her shock.

"I enrolled you at the ballet school, you start tomorrow morning, I already had Mai pack you things. Your plane leaves at 5 so be here at 4: 30 so you will be there on time.

Himeno nodded and stood up, tears trickling down her face as she started thinking. Where would Hayate be in her life if she moved to that school?

>>>

Ahiru sat on her bed and starred at the floor, still consumed completely by the rich looking woman she saw at school earlier that day. She looked out the window and watched the birds fly by, singing as they landed on the telephone poles.

Who was she enrolling here? Ahiru wanted to become her friend, who ever it was, unless it was that girl who was on the phone to start off with. She seemed kind of self-centered.

She heard the bell ring in the distance, telling students to go to their next class. Ahiru jumped up and raced out the door to go to her 10: 00 am class.

>>>

Himeno knocked lightly on the tree that led to Leafenia. Sasame answered and looked at her tear stained face, "Himeno?" He started but she interrupted him.

"Is Hayate here?" Himeno asked hopefully.

Sasame shook his head and looked truly sorry, "Why?"

"I wanted to tell him that I'm leaving, I can't be Prêtear any more." Himeno turned her face from Sasame's hurt gaze.

"Why not, Himeno? Is something wrong?" Sasame looked worried.

"Because my mom is sending me away to a school 100 miles away!" Himeno shouted, "And I haven't even told Hayate how much I love him!" Himeno cried out. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said.

She turned from Sasame's purple eyes and ran back towards her house.

Just as fast as she had gotten there, she was being shoved out the door to the car.

"Himeno, you will miss your plane if you don't hurry." Mayune shoved her into the car and Tanaka smiled back at her.

When they arrived at the airport, about 20 minutes later, Himeno had started crying again as she was pushed once again.

This time into the private jet her mother has set up for her.

She sat in the leather seat and starred down at the ground as more tears fell and they didn't seem as though they were going to ever stop.

((A few minutes after Himeno left the Leafenia doorway))

"Oh, Hayate!" Sasame gasped as Hayate came in.

"What do you want?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I wanted to tell you Himeno is getting on a jet right now and she will be leaving to go to Awayuki School of Fine Arts. That's 100 miles away. Her mother is forcing her too."

He left out what she had accidentally said at the end.

"She's WHAT!" Hayate yelled at the top of his lungs and soared out the door and into to sky.

((Back to Himeno))

She continues to look out the window when she saw a navy blur streak to the sky from the ground.

It stopped and she saw those eyes that seemed to blend in with the dark night sky around him. Hayate.

Himeno looked away from him, she couldn't stand to leave him behind.

Before she knew it, the plane had passed the clouds and Hayate had disappeared from her view.

Tears silently fell down her pale cheeks, after about five minutes though, the tears ceased to fall. Like had had run out of water.

>>>

Ahiru sat on her bed in her room once again, starring out the window and watching a plane fly toward the airport next to the school.

"I wonder if the new girl is on that plane." Ahiru thought out loud.

There was a loud knock on the door and someone screamed "LIGHTS OUT!"

She sighed and the reached for the lamp. Just as she was about to turn it off, her pendent glowed a dark red.

"A Heart Shard!" She said excitedly as she changed into Princess Tutu and jumped out the window, landing in a big pile of deep purple roses.

There was a scream of pure terror coming from the direction of the airport.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! I'm gunna start the next one later today but it may not be up until I get to my limit of at least 7 pages on Microsoft Word if not longer!**

**I promise I'll type as fast as I can with OUT messing up the story!**

**Review Please! I really want to…I an not the kind of person to NOT update until I get a certain number of reviews, lucky for you, so I am not gunna pressure you much, But keep in mind, I write better and longer chapters if I know people are actually waiting for another chapter to come out**

**Your Author,**

**Abbi-Normal**


	2. I am a Princess

Back! Sorry it took so long…I haven't been feeling well lately… 

**Any ways…. I'll type as fast as possibly…okay?**

Story

"Dialogue"

"_People's other selves"_

'Thought'

Take Me Away 

**Chapter 2: I am a Princess**

Himeno POV 

I finally went off edge.

I stood in the airport lobby, screaming my head off.

I fell to my knees and yanked at my hair in frustration.

"No! Stop! Please!" I cried, trying to get Sasame's voice out of my head.

Apparently, shortly after I left, Hayate just disappeared.

He had been missing all night and they didn't know where to look.

Even using their powers, they couldn't come into contact with him.

This was my worst nightmare.

My mother ships me off hundreds of miles away, Hayate is missing, and I can do nothing to help.

A bright red light shone down from the ceiling.

A beautiful ballerina came spinning down from the ceiling.

"_Hello._" A kind smooth voice drifted to my ears, "_I could not help but notice your sudden feeling helplessness._" She smiled.

Tears started burning my eyes as I stood and ran from the angelic being.

No angel could fix this misery. NOTHING could fix it.

She danced after me as I ran through the door to the tiny airport and right in the gates of a large complex of buildings.

I burst through the nearest door to run into something hard.

I looked forward, my eyes filled with fright as a boy towered over me.

I shiver, "Sorry…" I squeaked out as he gave me a glowering look.

"Watch where you are going next time, girl." He sneered at me.

"Fakir, don't be so mean. She IS new here after all." A girl turned to me and gave me an evil grin, "Hello, I'm Rue." The look she gave me scared me more then the girl following me.

Another boy walked up," Rue, Who are you talking to?" A boy with silvery hair and deep golden eyes walked up.

I gasped as the doors behind me opened and the angel danced in.

"_Please, don't be afraid, I will not harm you. I only wish to stop this horrid feeling you have dwelling inside of you. Please allow me to help._" She saw the 3 other people in the room and smiled.

"What do you want, Princess Tutu?" The girl called Rue asked in a disgusted voice.

'Princess Tutu huh?' I thought to myself as the ballerina narrowed her eyes.

"_I want the heart shard this girl possess, because Muto needs it."_ Princess Tutu kept the same smooth, cool voice as a storm of black feathers rushed into the room through the window.

Rue appeared as a ballerina dressed in black, spinning and spinning.

"_Do you wish to fight me again, Princess Tutu?" _Rue shouted at Princess Tutu.

"_No Kraehe, I do not. What I wish for is that Muto will smile again. That's all I ever wanted."_

"_How would you feel if I told him your true form, dear Princess? Would he still love you so much, I wonder, eh, Ahiru?" _Kraehe began to laugh.

"Duck?" Muto's voice reached my ears, "Princess Tutu is Ahiru?"

Tears welled in Princess Tutu's eyes and she turned away, running through the door.

I shook my head and left the room, baffled by the occurrences and hoping I never had to remember it.

That night I lay in my new dorm room and stare at the ceiling.

I turn my head to look at the bed next to me.

A girl with orange hair lay and groaned in her sleep.

She was sleeping when I had arrived so I didn't know her name.

Author's POV 

The Next Morning 

Himeno's eyes fluttered open.

She yawned and glanced out the window as she stood to stretch.

Her eyes looked around the room and the gaze fell upon an empty bed.

She looked at the clock.

"NO!" She screeched as she flew out the door in her new school uniform," I'm sooooo late."

She ran into the classroom and stood at attention.

A cat gave her a side glance and turned back to the class," Students, this is Awayuki Himeno. Tell us where you're from Miss Awayuki." The cat began to lick his paw.

"I am from…Awayuki town?" She said in more of a question then an answer.

"Hah! How can you be Awayuki Himeno from Awayuki town? Her mother owns this school." The boy named Fakir spoke up after her statement.

"Fakir, if you don't mind, this is the daughter of Awayuki Natsue…" Himeno's orange haired roommate said from the very back of the room," I saw Mrs. Awayuki signing her up myself."

The girl stood and stumbled to the front of the room," Hi, I'm Ahiru. It's a pleasure to meet you!" The girl seemed overly hyper.

"I'm Himeno, nice to meet you too." Himeno whispered, as she was ushered farther into the classroom by Ahiru.

She was pushed to the floor and Nekosensei began to teach the class again.

"Now class, just bend down like this and you have a purrfect…" Himeno drowned him out as she leaned against the balance rail attached to the wall," Now you try." His voice boomed over her thoughts and Himeno stood bolt right up.

Ahiru tried to do it next to her and failed.

"Aw man…Himeno, Why did you choose ballet?" She asked as she attempted to bend forward again with her leg up in the air.

"Because it reminds me of the wind. You can spin, and jump, you can glide across a dance floor and be lifted into the air." She exaggerated her speech by doing what she explained. She did a perfect spin and then jumped into the air. He began to dance to the music coming from the advanced room next door.

"I see. Well, I don't know why I chose ballet." She giggled as Nekosensei crawled up, his eyes glinting.

"Miss Awayuki, why did you not tell me you could dance like that?" He glared at her.

"Umm…well…you see…"

"I want you in advanced!" He meowed and pushed her into the practice hall.

The couple of people working in there were trying out for surprise parts in a ballet the school was performing.

"Miss Rue, I want Miss Himeno to try next." Nekosensei called out.

"Yes sir, she can try right now." Rue called back, beckoning for Himeno to get in front of her table.

Himeno stood and waited for the music to start.

When it started, Himeno began to dance.

She was amazed to see how easy ballet came to her.

It seemed to blow through her veins and she became even better when she felt the cool breeze drift in through the nearby window.

When it was over, Himeno struck a pose and smiled.

The breeze coming from the window grew stronger and for some reason she took that as a sign that she did well.

"Miss…Awayuki is it? You did well, I must say. That's all for today, the results will be posted after school in here. I will be here and so will Fakir." Rue nodded to us and we left.

Himeno POV 

I looked out the window, breathing in the fresh air.

'I hope I get a part…' I thought to myself as Rue and Fakir came in with Nekosensei.

"We have the scripts ready to hand out. We are doing a ballet that has to do with a Princess of and element, the person playing the part chooses, who falls thinks she falls in love the a prince. But really she loves his dashing knight, whom is never introduced in the story but is off at war. The part of the Princess is-" Nekosensei was cut off by Rue standing up and walking forward.

"I am so happy I could get the lead role…yet again…" Rue bowed and reached for the script.

Nekosensei pulled away, "The role of the Elemental Princess will be played by Miss Himeno." He grinned at Rue's stupefied look, "Congratulations, now what element shall it be, dear Princess?"

"Wind" I said a little to quickly. 'Why do I have such an obsession over wind?' I ask myself.

"Okay, the part of the Prince goes to Muto, of course. And the other roles will be listed by the door, I just thought the lead roles should be said aloud." He purred and walked away.

Rue was crying now and Muto was comforting her, "Its okay Rue." He said.

I turned away, a smile on my face.

Nekosensei handed me my script and choreography pages.

As I looked at the pages later that night, Ahiru peered over my shoulder and made comments like," Wow that sounds hard."

I sighed as the usual banging on the doors and yelling lights out snapped me out of a trance.

I leaned back onto the bed and turned off the lamp next to my bed.

'So I'm going to be a Wind Princess…hmm.' Was my final thought before drifting into a sweet slumber.

Well, I think that chappie did well… 

**Now for the thanks:**

Animearlinefreak:** Thank you and I think it would be great if you showed your friend…the more reviews, the better **

Kioji: **Okay! Here's that chapter! Hope you liked it **

**Thanks for those reviews, even though I'd like more, I know not a lot of people know about both Pretear AND Princess Tutu…these are kinda rare.**

**Your Author,**

**Abbi-Normal**


	3. Congratulations

**Im Back! And guess what I brought with me…A CHAPTER!**

** I know no one has asked yet but the thing that says '**Take Me Away**' is just a little thing I will be changing after a certain point in the story…like now… **

Guess Who Chapter 3: Congratulations I'm all alone… 

_Help me…_

_Help…_

_Hayate…_

My eyes open and I stare around the room.

The only other person there is the orange haired girl snoring in her bed about 3 feet away.

I sigh,' I must be nervous; I guess the last rehearsal for the ballet _is_ today.' I shiver as the wind blows in through the window.

I close my eyes and savor the feeling, of the wind brushing against my face.

I often imagine that it is Hayate instead of the wind.

The alarm clock went off and Ahiru sat up straight, sweating.

"Ahiru, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Oh, Miss Himeno, I forgot you were in here." She blushes but nodded as she stood and began to dig through the wardrobe.

3 hours later 

" Okay everybody, time to choose costumes. If you have any ideas that would be perfect for your part OR anyone else's please say so." Rue called for the stage.

I sat in one of the uncomfortable theatre chairs and stared up at the ceiling, thinking.

Then it hit me…I _am _the **Wind** Princess in this ballet, right? Well why not wear a Wind outfit?

I jumped up and ran to the stage," Rue, I have an outfit I can wear, can I call one of my mother's tailors to come out and sew it?" I said breathlessly.

"Sure." She said, a hint of jealousy weaved into her voice.

"Thanks!" I said before pulling out the cell phone Natsue sent to me over night.

"Hello mother"

"Yes ma'am"

"I got the lead role."

"Yes ma'am"

"I need a costume, can you send over Becka?"

"Thanks, bye." I flipped the phone shut and smiled at Rue, who growled at me through gritted teeth.

"Okay, now does anyone _else_ have an outfit idea for their part?" Fakir yelled out.

He glanced down at me and I smiled and waved.

He cocked an eyes brow and frowned, shaking his head.

"Okay, since everybody is done with the costume part, let practice." Rue shouts as she jumped off the stage and I climbed up.

Muto held me in place as I lifted my leg up.

Then he lifted me up into the air threw me up as I spun in circles.

As I fell, his arms caught me and placed me on the floor once again as Rue came out onto the floor, carrying a tray.

"Stop!" called a voice from the door.

"Nekosensei, why did you stop rehearsal?" Rue asked.

"Because someone named Becka is here to see our princess." He yelled and ushered me to follow him.

I did so eagerly, knowing my costume was going to be perfect.

An hour later 

"Miss Rue, I'm ready for the dress rehearsal!" I called out as everyone stepped into the room all dressed in their costumes.

"That's wonderful Himeno." She shook her head in annoyance and started practicing as they waited for Nekosensei to come.

Once he was there, he said they are going to practice the whole thing from beginning to end.

"Miss Himeno, Mister Muto, enter the stage." He yelled out.

I did as I was told and heard many gasps as they saw my outfit.

It was the Wind Pretear outfit but instead of high-healed boots I had the same colored blue ballerina slippers.

I smiled at everyone and then turned to Muto, who turned to me.

"3…2…1…go!" the feline called out.

The music started and I began my dancing.

It was executed perfectly, when I jumped, he would catch me.

Then we got to the scene where we were in the Prince's waiting room and Rue came in with her tray and wearing a maid's outfit.

I couldn't help but giggle, she was only in _one_ scene, and she thought she was going to be the Princess.

So the rehearsal went on, only a mistake happening here and there, and they were usually mine.

I'd laugh at myself and smile when I did make mistakes, so when other people laughed it didn't hurt so much.

And now, I am on the phone with Mawata again, telling her about opening night and how I would love if she went to see me.

She agreed and said she would arrive that night.

The next day 

I stood backstage, butterflies in my stomach, and trying not to barf.

My nerves had never been this bad before. NEVER.

What if Mawata didn't like it? What if she brought the family? What if…What if…What if.

I couldn't stop asking myself that. What if.

Nekosensei went on to the stage and greeted everyone there.

"And now, the feature presentation!" He yelled as kind of a joke to TVs.

I stood behind the curtain, ready to start when ever Muto was.

My heart skipped a beat as the curtain opened and the music started.

My opening move went perfectly.

I had the jitters but still looked wonderful. The air, the wind that seemed to gather around me gave me strength to keep going.

Just the thought that Hayate knew what I was doing made me blush but I kept going.

I starred out into the audience as Rue entered the stage and Fakir followed. I was to stand perfectly still as Rue asked the Prince what he would like to eat.

The sea of people sitting in those vexatious chairs seemed to follow every move on the stage.

The eyes met with each of the people's on the front row.

The girl sitting in the middle had deep green eyes, then there were purple, and then…my eyes widened and they met the midnight blue eyes of Hayate, sitting next to the teal pools that belonged to Mawata.

I coughed but didn't loose my position.

Then I started to dance again and I felt those dark eyes following my every inclination.

I began to worry whether or not I was doing to right, when the music stopped and the curtain closed. It was over.

I sighed as Muto looked down at me, "Himeno, lets get off stage now." I said tonelessly.

"Okay, let's go." Me walked backstage and then went to the door where we would meet people who wanted to talk to us.

I walked into the crowded room and applause broke out. Tears welled in my eyes, as I looked around at all the people who were clapping.

"Thank you." I whispered as a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Mawata." I jumped into her arms and hugged the girl, "I missed you sooooo much." I started crying, "And you brought…" Someone prodding me in the back cut me off.

"Hayate." I finished as I turned to look at him.

"Hey tuliphead, How ya doing?" He grinned.

"Don't call me that." I glared at him, but couldn't for long, I was so happy to see him.

I jumped into his arms and hugged him around the waist, "I missed you Hayate."

He was shocked at first, but wrapped his arms around her too.

"Missed you too, Tuliphead."

There we go! I liked writing this chappie, but probably only cuz it helped me forget how sick I am…bleh

**Well hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to:**

Kioji: **Im so glad you thought my work was so _fantabulous._ I'll answer your questions in the story Im sure **

Animearlinefreak: **Thank you for telling your friend about my story, I really appreciate it )**

**A question you both had was, is Hayate going to show up? Well, couldn't a story with Pretear in it and no Hayate… EW…**

**If you like Pretear, I recommend you read a story I'm writing called My Sing Song Life, and then threes the Happy Birthday story…I really like that one, each chapter tells about one of the character's birthdays!**

**If you want, after the next chapter I post, I'll put a little bit of each story…or maybe, I'll just do that now…**

Here's a piece of Happy Birthday! 

Happy Birthday Sasame!

"Himeno!" Goh grinned at her as she plopped into a seat at the restaurant he worked at.

"Hey Goh! You almost done with the stuff for tomorrow? I really need it for the party." She said in a quiet whisper in fear that Sasame was secretly listening in on their conversation.

"Yup! Got it in the back. I'll get Hayate to take it to you when he gets here...he said he was going to stop by in about an hour. You can wait or go on."Goh said as someone was saying check really loud across the patio.

"I think I can wait. I would also like to order an extra large double scoop hot fudge sundae." She grinned.

"And what flavored ice cream?" he smiled even wider then hers but his eyes soon changed from delight to utter disgust.

"Green Tea Cinchy with chocolate chips.mmm...so good!" She giggled which didn't fit her attire of baggy black jeans and a deep blue tee that wasn't so baggy...if you know what I mean.

"Got it." He winked as the person who had called for their check got up and stalked over to the table.

"Excuse me! I didn't come her to wait an hour for my check because my waiter was talking to his girlfriend!" The man's eyes expressed his instant hatred for Goh.

"Fine here." Goh said.

"I want Half OFF!" The man yelled at Goh even though his face was mere inches away from Go's.

"Sorry I cant do that...but if you come back next week you can talk to the manager...he doesn't get back from the cruise until next week and-" He was cut off by the man screaming in rage at the idea of returning to the restaurant.

"Don't expect my business again!" The raged from the patio after throwing a wade of cash at Goh.

"Sooooo...about that sundae!" He smiled at Himeno with a look that gave every impression that he didn't care at all about the happening.

He walked off to answer to another customer and someone sat down in the chair next to Himeno.

"Hey." Himeno turned on the voice knowing who it was.

"Hi Hayate. What's Up?"

"Nuthin...I was wondering what just happened. I saw some guy with a funny mustache yelling at Goh...what was going on?"

"I was being a bad waiter cause I was talking to my 'girl friend'" Goh grinned down at Hayate as he placed Himeno's sundae on the wicker table.

"You have a girl friend?" Hayate was clueless.

"Of course...haven't you heard? I am dating Himeno!"

"What?" Hayate was amazed. His eyes were wide with shock and he stood u knocking the chair over.

**Now here's a piece of My Sing Song Life!**

Himeno was bouncing on her bed with excitement.

The Leafe Knights, Takako, her family and her were all going to go to the new Karaoke Bar near downtown.

She had never sung in front of other people before but she hoped she would do well.

She got up and skipped over to her closet, looking at what she should wear. She wanted to be casual, but not to casual that it seemed this night was nothing to her.

Ultimately she wanted to impress the unimpressionable Hayate.

Why she cared so much about what he thought of her she would never know, all she knew was that what she wore seemed to do mostly about what he would think.

She began to talk to herself," No he would think I was a slut or whore..." She trailed off, still rummaging through her messy closet.

Then she remembered an outfit her dad never let her wear in public because she was 'too young', but now she was 17 and she could wear it if it still fit.

She jumped off her knees and slid the door to the closet closed; she darted to the dresser in the corner.

Kneeling, she finally found it a rushed to the enormous bathroom connected to her enormous room to change.

She smiled in delight, it still fit.

Hayate lay on his back, dreading tonight. Why is it that he didn't want to go?

His answer popped into his head almost immediately, _I can't sing worth crap._

"Hayate, come on its time to go get Himeno and her family!" Yelled Takako through his locked door.

"I said Im not going and God damn it, I meant it!" He yelled in response.

"Come on Hayate, you don't have to sing. Just be there. Himeno really wanted you to go." She said more softly now.

"All right All right..."He murmured as he snatched the clothes he had set out on his bedside table.

Okay! There you go! 

**Your Author,**

Abbi-Normal 


End file.
